


bryce in pink

by stfunikka



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Family, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, they just argue about the color pink lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfunikka/pseuds/stfunikka
Summary: yes, bryce. lavender pink is a thing.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Keiki Lahela





	bryce in pink

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first ever attempt at writing back in november based on my lil hc in which bryce likes wearing pink clothes skdjdjs
> 
> i deleted this a few weeks ago but i reread it and i still love it just as much lol and i thought the time setting of this fit better after “just us” soooo here it is again !! <3 i hope you like it :)

bryce decided wearing pink for quincy was his love language.

_i don’t have a favorite color but pink is your favorite color and you’re my favorite person so pink is now my favorite too._

quincy always thought he was beautiful; even more so when he was wearing pink. it made her giggly and she would sport that goofy smile that never failed to make bryce fall in love with her over and over.

he hadn’t said those three words to her but he was sure he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

he was sure about _her_.

his extra ~~voluptuous~~ ass would buy pink sweaters, pink shirts, pink turtlenecks, pink jackets, pink _anything_. after realizing how good he looked in that color, it actually became his favorite. sometimes, he would hit keiki up with a video call for a second opinion.

“don’t you think that’s a bit too much?” she asked one time, not even trying to hide the judgment in her tone.

bryce was panning his camera over the pink articles of clothing laid neatly on his bed.

“what?” bryce said defensively as he switched his phone back to the front camera. “i like having options.” before keiki could say anything else, he ran to his computer. “by the way,” he added perkily, “i was thinking of getting this.”

as soon as bryce sent keiki the link to the pink shirt he found online, her video switched off which meant she had opened the link. bryce hovered his mouse over _add to cart_ but before he could click it, his sister protested on the other end of the line.

“you are NOT wearing neon pink!” keiki’s face appeared on his phone screen again.

“i can make it work, keiks,” he tried to reason with her. “besides, i look good in any color.”

“you don’t.”

bryce rolled his eyes. if keiki saw it, she didn’t let him know. “if you know so much about this, why don’t you do it?”

again, bryce’s phone screen went gray the second keiki let the call run in the background. it only took her a few minutes to look up the best shades for her brother’s skin tone.

“okay, i sent them.” she continued scrolling through google to look for more.

bryce immediately opened keiki’s message which contained two swatches of pink. he had never been more confused in his life. 

“keiki, they’re literally the same.”

“the first one is _carnation_ pink. the other is _lavender_ pink,” she told him as patiently as she could. knowing bryce, she had already expected this.

 _isn’t lavender purple?_ bryce wanted to ask.

as if keiki could read his mind, she answered in a deadpan manner. “yes, bryce. lavender pink is a thing.” realizing that it didn’t ease his confusion at all, she couldn’t help but release a grunt. “god, why did i even expect anything from you?”

she didn’t wait for him to ask more questions before sending him another shade of pink. when she was sure that bryce had seen her recent message, she got back to the call.

“now _that_ is called _sakura_ pink,” keiki instructed with great emphasis. “remember the names because i’m not gonna google them for you again.”

bryce ran his hand over his face in frustration. _med school was so much easier than this_ , he only thought to himself. at this point, he knew better than to argue with keiki.

despite the situation, bryce genuinely missed keiki. he was in boston and she was in connecticut but even if they only saw each other every other weekend, he felt much closer than ever with his kid sister. that also meant debating for hours over the phone on which shades of pink complemented his skin tone the best but he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
